


honey i don't stop for no-one (but i'd pause for you)

by pollutedrain



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Hotel Sex, M/M, Sexual Tension, Smut, and also the latest jcc, based off of the w korea shoot, jaehyun is flustered, johnny is a menace, there's a cute ending!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollutedrain/pseuds/pollutedrain
Summary: Upcoming model Jung Jaehyun is determined to take the world by storm, and refuses to let anyone get in his way.Fellow model Johnny has other plans.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 428





	honey i don't stop for no-one (but i'd pause for you)

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to take a break after writing the 27k monster i posted last time, but literally a day later johnny posted the two romeos jcc and i had to get this out. 
> 
> title: [88rising & NIKI's Indigo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5e6F1VA6WG4)
> 
> enjoy! ❤

_Upcoming model Jung Jaehyun takes social media by storm with a brand new, exclusive pictorial (pictures inside!)_

Jaehyun smirks to himself as he rereads the headline emblazoned across his phone screen for at least the tenth time. The first headline that’s been dedicated just to his name in the duration of his modelling career, if he’s being exact. 

Sure, it’s only on Buzzfeed, and he’s sandwiched in between an article on cat memes and a quiz that declares the reader a Disney princess based on the bedroom they design (he gets Belle, texts Sicheng to gloat about it, pouts when all he gets in reply is a eye roll emoji). But it still counts. 

He’s not been modelling for that long - it’s coming up to a year now since he dropped out of college, determined that he was destined for more in life than a business degree. He’d ignored anyone trying to give him sensible advice and had signed up for the first modelling agency he'd come across that didn’t look like a front for some weird church cult. It took some time and a lot of applications until his phone (well, his newly hired manager’s phone) was exploding with work, but soon the roles came in thick and fast.

He’s yet to have his big break, the Buzzfeed article of him posing in outfits he normally wouldn’t be seen dead in his most prominent work to date. But he’s determined he’ll make it big, to make the modelling world his own until his face is plastered on every magazine cover in existence. 

And if there’s one thing that Jaehyun is, it’s determined.

/// 

“I got you a new shoot.”

Jaehyun looks up from where he’s searching his name on twitter, secretly bookmarking fanedits of himself to watch when he’s alone later. The look on Doyoung’s face tells him it’s not a secret at all, his raised eyebrow speaking volumes. 

“Congrats on doing your job?” He immediately dodges the kick that Doyoung aims at his kneecap, grinning cheekily at his manager. 

“You are _such_ an ungrateful brat I swear, one day I’ll resign and then where will you be?”

Jaehyun shrugs in reply. “I’ll finally give into that guy that keeps messaging me on instagram asking for feet pics? I’m not totally above that, he offers good money.”

Doyoung lets out a sigh that betrays what could be centuries worth of exasperation as he lets his head fall into his hands. 

“I should’ve listened to my father and stayed in medical school. I should’ve become a doctor and worked in a hospital where I’d actually be _appreciated_ for my talent, instead of working my ass off for some big-egoed mouthwash model.”

Jaehyun rolls his eyes - this isn’t the first time his friend’s had this rant and it certainly won’t be the last. Besides, Doyoung had hated medical school from the first second, switched majors after 6 weeks of lying on Jaehyun’s dorm room bed and yelling the names of muscles into Jaehyun’s pillow. 

“First of all,” He retorts. “I looked good with that mouthwash and you can’t deny that, my dentist said he sold 15 more bottles than usual on the day that ad came out so that’s something.” 

Doyoung’s unimpressed look could burn a hole in his forehead. Jaehyun sighs, conceding.

“Fine. What did you get for me?” 

“A multi-page spread in W Korea-”

Jaehyun chokes. “ _W Korea_?” He wheezes, spilling coffee down the front of his pristine white sweater. Suddenly the Buzzfeed article is a distant memory.

Doyoung doesn’t even bother to hide his smirk as he watches Jaehyun struggle, daintily sipping at his hot chocolate like everyone else in the coffee shop isn’t looking at their table in concern. When he finally takes pity on him it’s with a put upon sigh as he slides his bottle of water into Jaehyun’s hands. 

“I have a multi-page spread to myself?” Jaehyun finally manages to gasp out. 

“Not quite.” His manager replies, not even bothering to try and hide the sly grin spreading across his face. Jaehyun freezes. “The photographer said they already have another model contracted out for the shoot, but they came across you on instagram and decided you would compliment each other nicely.”

Jaehyun frowns: what’s the point in sharing a photoshoot with someone else? They’d only be a distraction. He doesn’t work with _other people_ \- the spotlight should be his and his alone wherever possible as far as he’s concerned. 

“They gave me his name if you wanna look it up, it’s-”

“Don’t care.” Jaehyun declares, crossing his arms over his chest. Somewhere in the deep recesses of his mind, a voice that sounds curiously like Doyoung chides him for being childish, but he determinedly ignores it. “It’s not like he matters at all to my career so there’s no point in me even looking him up. Besides, everyone will be focused on me anyway, I guarantee it”

Doyoung coos, leaning across the table to pinch his cheek. “Whatever you say, Mr. Model.”

Jaehyun grumbles, swatting at his hand in annoyance. He’ll make this photoshoot his own, mysterious other model be damned.

/// 

It’s the kind of early morning (Jaehyun doubts he could even call it morning, the sun isn’t even up) that no-one likes.

Jaehyun clutches at his starbucks cup like he’s afraid someone will try to take it from him, the smell of black coffee being the only thing that’s anchoring him to the realm of consciousness right now. His manager, on the other hand, is unusually bright eyed and eager, humming to himself as they stand inside the lobby of the hotel that they’d driven to for the shoot. 

“A hotel?” Jaehyun had grumbled around an hour ago, half asleep in the backseat of Doyoung’s car. “Who shoots at a hotel?”

“W Korea, apparently,” Doyoung glanced at him in the rear view mirror. “I got them to book you a room there for a couple nights, saves you having to wake up this early every morning.” 

“Appreciate it.” Were Jaehyun’s last words before he dozed off again. 

Even his car nap hadn’t been enough to shake the weariness that’s settling into him, bone deep. 

He waits for Doyoung to stop pacing around so he can lean on his shoulder, putting as much of his weight as possible on the older man as he dares. The other man sighs but Jaehyun recognises the affection in the noise, further proved by the way he leans up to scratch Jaehyun’s head in the way he knows he likes. The heat of the lobby is nice on his skin - if he closes his eyes and relaxes enough it almost feels as though he’s back in bed. 

Doyoung elbows him in the ribs suddenly, jolting him back awake. He grumbles, squinting at his manager before he notices that they’re no longer the only ones in the room. The majority of the people filing into the lobby are clearly staff, carrying bags of clothing and makeup between them. 

Jaehyun turns to Doyoung for confirmation but stops when he sees how the other man’s eyes are trained on the entrance, glued to a figure pushing the door open. The newest man to walk in is _gorgeous_ , the sharp angles of his face perfectly complimented by the pale pink colour of his hair. His clothes are simple, comfortable, but he still looks like he’s walked in off a runway - is this who Jaehyun will be shooting with? Anxiety twists in his stomach all of a sudden: he’s not sure he can compete with this. 

Doyoung _certainly_ doesn’t seem to mind, flustered in the way Jaehyun knows he only gets when he sees someone he’s hopelessly attracted to. Jaehyun smirks, pushing aside his own apprehension when he senses he has new ammo to tease his friend with. 

“He’s pretty.” He leans in to whisper in Doyoung’s ear, hand on the other man’s wrist to stop the jab he knows will come this way. “Just how you like them.” 

Doyoung shoots him a filthy look, settling for roughly nudging him with his shoulder. Jaehyun just laughs, nudging him back. They’re so busy fooling around that Jaehyun almost misses the way the pink haired man suddenly stops, turning around with laughter on his face, motioning to someone Jaehyun can just about see standing outside on the street. Said someone pushes the front doors open, stepping inside and oh- _oh_. Jaehyun stares. 

The newest arrival is even more handsome (where are these men coming from? Jaehyun asks himself) than the pink haired man who he joins by the front desk, the pair of them laughing together. He’s tall, towers over his friend in a way that has something stirring in the depths of Jaehyun’s stomach. Not only that but he’s broad, simple black t-shirt and pants stretched so tight over his muscles that Jaehyun can see the way they cling from across the room. A long brown overcoat completes the look, accentuating the endless long lines of his body. It isn’t _fair_ , who looks that good at ass o’clock in the morning? 

Jaehyun suddenly regrets leaving his hair band in. Startled by his alarm, he’d blindly grabbed a random black sweatshirt off of his bedroom floor earlier and now, now that they’re all stood in the slowly brightening light of the morning, he can see a suspicious white stain streaked across his chest. He turns away, trying to scrub the dried drool off of his face with his sleeve as subtly as possible. The sound of Doyoung snickering lets him know he’s not as sneaky as he hoped. 

By now, someone else has joined the two men at the front desk, the camera equipment he’s carrying indicating that he’s probably the photographer. Doyoung snorts next to him, making Jaehyun realise he’d said that out loud. The photographer glances up then, spotting the pair of them and immediately making his way over to greet them. Jaehyun zones out easily, knowing it’s best to just leave the majority of the talking to Doyoung, who’s always been better at this sort of thing. He makes sure to tune in just enough that he’s able to smile and chime in at the right moments, easily charming as always. 

He’s in the middle of telling one of his favourite jokes when Doyoung pinches his arm, making him jump. Wounded, he looks accusingly at his manager, mouth open to protest when he’s shushed. Doyoung isn’t even looking at him, instead observing the two figures approaching them. Jaehyun immediately goes quiet. 

The tall man from the desk smiles at Jaehyun, extending a hand towards him in greeting. 

“Jung Jaehyun, right?” Even the other man’s voice is attractive, each word that leaves his lips coloured with just the right amount of flirtatiousness. “I’m Johnny Suh, it’s nice we finally get to meet, I’ve been hearing a lot about you lately.”

Dumbfounded, Jaehyun takes his hand. Johnny is even more gorgeous close up, deep brown eyes sparkling as he smiles down at the shorter man. Jaehyun lets his eyes roam over the other man’s features, taking in his strong nose and the perfect dip of his cupid’s bow. Even his eyebrows are flawless, one of them raised as- oh, wait, Jaehyun is still gripping his hand, clearly having been lost in his own world for god knows how long. 

He pulls away, shoving his hand into his jacket pocket as if to punish it as he looks at Doyoung for help.

“The other model,” Doyoung supplies, clearly entertained by the scene playing out in front of him. “Which you would have known, had you done the research you refused to do.” 

Jaehyun’s face instantly turns red, blushing all the way up to the tips of his ears. It doesn’t help that Johnny is chuckling at him, the deep sound of his laughter making something dangerously close to arousal stir deep within him. He clenches his teeth - it’s way too early for this. 

Johnny holds an arm out, gesturing at the smaller man by his side. The one that Doyoung was so focused on (and still is now, really, eyes flickering to him every chance he gets) earlier.

“My manager, Taeyong.” 

Taeyong glances up from his phone, beaming warmly at them as he waves. Jaehyun feels Doyoung tense next to him. He’s always had a thing for the cute ones, and Taeyong is _cute_. He and Johnny make an attractive pair, the eyes of most people in the room trained on them. Jaehyun sighs to himself. 

This is going to be a long few days, he feels.

/// 

“What is the concept, anyway?” Jaehyun dares ask the stylist who’s busy blending his concealer. His silk shirt and pants are a violent shade of pink, the colour almost hurting his eyes as he looks at himself in the mirror. He’ll admit, he does look good though.

“Romeo and Juliet.” She replies, sweeping a finger over his eyebrows to slick them back into place. Jaehyun hums in acknowledgement. Makes sense to him, if the array of clothing spread over one of the beds in the room is anything to go by. 

Johnny wanders back into the dressing room and - oh - he’s dressed in a mesh shirt that barely leaves anything to the imagination. Now he’s lost the layer of his overcoat Jaehyun can properly appreciate just how built the other man is, the mesh material almost forcing his eyes to hone in on the defined muscles of his chest. Jaehyun suddenly feels so hot he’s thankful for the cool silk pressed against his skin, certain his face is almost the same shade of pink by now. Johnny all but confirms this to be true, an amused smile playing over his lips as he shrugs on a blue overshirt. 

“You okay over there?” 

“Mmm.” Jaehyun replies, not trusting himself to speak even as he deliberately avoids eye contact. He’s not sure exactly what it is but there’s _something_ about the other man that has him feeling off-kilter, constantly on the wrong foot.

Johnny comes to stand over him where he’s sat at the dressing table mirror. 

Jaehyun studies their reflections, trying his best to not be distracted by the way the pearls around Johnny’s neck scream for him to admire his collarbones (he fails miserably). He suddenly realises they’re intended to match, the blue of Johnny’s outfit clearly deliberately selected to compliment the pink of his own shirt and pants. It works - they make a striking pair. He’s distracted from his thoughts by the sudden presence of Johnny’s hand on the back of his chair, watches helplessly as the other man bends down so his lips are mere inches away from Jaehyun’s ear. 

“You’re very handsome, you know.” He whispers, breath ghosting over Jaehyun’s skin and sending shivers racing down his spine. 

Jaehyun feels that ever familiar warmth return to the tips of his ears, resists the urge to sweep his hair down to hide them, lest he disturbs the hard work of the stylists. Instead he settles for an attempt at feigned disinterest. 

“Thanks,” He’s off to a good start, tone cool and unbothered. He makes the mistake of meeting Johnny’s eyes in the mirror. “You t-too.” 

There it is, he grimaces to himself, closing his eyes so he doesn’t have to see the way Johnny grins at him, expression oddly feline. It’s pretty apt: Jaehyun is quickly starting to feel like a mouse backed into a corner. 

He’s thankfully saved by Johnny being called away for his first round of solo shots. The room feels oddly empty now Jaehyun is alone, left only with his own reflection for company. He tries to entertain himself by playing a rhythm game on his phone but quickly gives in when the _game over_ screen glares up at him, clearly too keyed up to be of any use. 

The sound of a camera clicking grabs his attention, noise coming from the adjacent room where the photographer had decided to set up the photoshoot. Jaehyun hesitates for a moment, wondering if it’s a good idea for him to go and watch. The sound of quiet praise directed at Johnny from the photographer makes his decision for him - a small voice in the back of his head tells him he can’t miss this. 

Johnny looks unreal in the low light of the room, shadows framing his features like each one is an old baroque painting. There’s the tiniest bit of sunlight streaming through the blinds and it dances across his face, catching on the colour of his eyes and turning them into pools of topaz. Jaehyun feels like he’s drowning in them, chest hurting, lungs aching as he holds his breath. The other man moves with practised ease, expression smouldering as he poses under the direction of the photographer. He catches Jaehyun’s eye as he turns his head, quirking his eyebrow in a way that has Jaehyun feeling like he’s been caught doing something he shouldn’t. 

He retreats back to the safety of the dressing room until he’s called for his own solo shots, feeling like he’s been doused in cold water.

/// 

Modelling has always come naturally to him - hell, he wouldn’t be where he is now if it didn’t. But, he finds that under the weight of Johnny’s lidded gaze he almost feels a little foolish, self-conscious in the way he holds himself as he poses on the bed. The other man’s eyes slowly make their way down from his face, dragging over his neck before slowing to a stop where his chest peeks out of his unbuttoned shirt. Jaehyun stares determinedly at the wall, brows knitted together as he tries to memorise the pattern of the wallpaper. As if that’ll be enough to stop his heart racing.

He wishes Doyoung were here.

His manager has been curiously absent for the past hour or so, which is incredibly unlike him. Doyoung is the type to hover over everything with an air of anxiety, no doubt concerned that Jaehyun will do something stupid if he doesn’t intervene. Now his absence weighs heavy on Jaehyun, who would happily let his manager tease him into oblivion if it stopped whatever Johnny was trying to do to him. Glancing around the room, he frowns to himself. It seems that Johnny’s manager, Taeyong, is nowhere to be seen either. 

Weird. 

It’s a relief when the photographer directs him under a sheet for the next round of cuts. He ducks under the material gratefully, pulling it up over his head so he’s hidden away from the room, away from Johnny who stands just aside of the doorway. Even with the covering he can still feel that the other man stares at him, hears the low murmur of his voice as he cracks a joke that Jaehyun can’t quite hear to one of the staff. He tries to push it to the back of his mind, instead focuses looking at the camera, letting himself get lost in what he knows he excels at.

When he emerges, Johnny is behind him, looking over the photographer’s shoulder. His face is lit up by artificial light as the previews of Jaehyun’s photos flicker on the screen in front of him. Clearly aware that the younger man is watching he reaches up to press his hand over his mouth thoughtfully, index finger tracing over his full bottom lip. Jaehyun finds himself spellbound, bites at his own lower lip in response. 

“Are you always this easily flustered?” Johnny’s tone is teasing, flirtatious as he looks at Jaehyun out of the corner of his eye.

“H-Huh?” Jaehyun manages to stutter out. 

“Do you blush like that for just anyone, or is it all for me?” Johnny turns to look at him, eyes trained deliberately on Jaehyun’s mouth. 

Jaehyun locks himself in the bathroom until he’s next needed.

/// 

“Good work today.” The photographer compliments them when the afternoon has turned into evening, the room dark with the absence of the sun.

Jaehyun feels exhausted, his heartbeat flailing in his chest like he’s just run a marathon. Maybe two, maybe an extra one each time Johnny looked at him, eyes so full of unspoken promises. 

He’s not sure exactly when, maybe some time after Johnny’s toned, muscular arms had stolen the show in a sleeveless sweater, but Doyoung had eventually returned to him. 

He’d been immediately entertained by the way Jaehyun stuck to his side, clinging to his arm as if his presence would be able to ward Johnny off. Sadly it did not, as Taeyong remained attached to Doyoung’s other side, the pair of them whispering together conspiratorially whenever able to. Jaehyun also quickly learnt that Taeyong and Johnny were a package deal, glued to each other, thus affording him no respite. He wished the ground would swallow him whole.

Doyoung says goodbye to him now, forcing Jaehyun to promise he’ll remember to set his alarm so he wakes up tomorrow. Taeyong gives him a sweet smile as he follows Doyoung out of the room, pace set so he’s suspiciously close to the other man. Jaehyun files that away to think over later, probably after he’s had a shower. 

He sets off for his own room, overnight bag in hand as he daydreams about whatever he’s going to eat for dinner. Maybe he’ll get Doyoung to text him some local takeout numbers, he’s in the mood for something with noodles. He stops short when he sees Johnny stood waiting for the elevator, keycard identical to his own in hand. The other man looks up as he sees him, gives him a smile that’s a few degrees cooler than his usual heated expression.

“Staying here too?”

Jaehyun nods, moving towards the stairs. His room is only one up set from where they are on the ninth floor, plus he doesn’t think he could handle being in an enclosed space with Johnny for even ten seconds. 

“Doyoung got me a room, saves us both having to wake up at the crack of dawn each morning.” He replies.

“You’re alone?” The elevator dings, doors opening, but Johnny ignores them, looking intently at Jaehyun’s face. 

“Mmm, I thought Doyoung would stay with me, but he said he has stuff to do.” It’s suspicious: Doyoung _never_ has anything to do if Jaehyun isn’t somehow also involved. 

Johnny pauses as he continues to look at him, thoughts almost loud enough for Jaehyun to hear them. Something simmers in the air between them - Jaehyun feels his skin begin to heat up underneath his sweatshirt. Thankfully Johnny puts an end to it, stepping into the elevator with a wave over his shoulder.

“Goodnight.” He calls. 

“Goodnight.” Jaehyun repeats, all but running off to the sanctity of his hotel room. 

His dreams that night are of the colour amber and ghostly touches, large hands trailing light touches over his thighs until it feels like the flashing light of a camera is blinding him.

/// 

The main shoot of the next day sees them matching once again, this time in brightly coloured hawaiian shirts and off-white shorts. Jaehyun admires his reflection, likes the way the red of his shirt looks against his pale skin. He feels more relaxed this morning, having crashed almost the second he’d flopped into bed the night before.

Said relaxed feeling vanishes when he finds out that the matching shirts are for their first joint set of shots. 

Jaehyun holds his breath when Johnny sinks onto the mattress beside him, jostling the entire bed as he settles into a position that has the photographer's approval. When he finally stills they’re barely inches apart: Jaehyun can feel the heat radiating off of Johnny’s skin as he reclines back against the pillows. 

Johnny rearranges his unbuttoned hawaiian shirt so it frames his exposed stomach in just the right way. Jaehyun tries to keep his eyes glued to the drywall opposite them but finds himself sneaking a look, unable to resist the way that Johnny’s tan skin compliments the yellow and white of his outfit so perfectly. Now that Johnny’s chest is completely exposed Jaehyun can see just _how_ defined the muscles of his chest are, each groove leaving him hungry for the next. He’s glad his own shirt is buttoned, positive that his chest is flushed as red as the material covering it by now. 

“You look good together.” One of the stylists comments as she appears next to Jaehyun to fuss at his hair for what feels like the millionth time. Another approaches Johnny with a bottle in her hand, the contents of which she sprays into Johnny’s outstretched palm.

“Thanks, I-” Jaehyun begins, but chokes on the rest of the sentence when he sees Johnny rubbing what looks like oil onto his stomach. 

The noise of his breath hitching causes the other model to glance up at him, a sly grin his only response as he holds Jaehyun’s gaze determinedly. Jaehyun watches as Johnny’s fingers almost dance over his abdomen, tracing over each muscle and dipping into every groove in a way that has him hypnotised. He finds his own hands twitching, yearning for their chance to touch him too. 

“Oh _heavens_.” He whispers softly, a prayer uttered to whatever deity might be listening as he turns his gaze to the ceiling. This is starting to turn deadly - he wouldn’t be surprised if it’s taken years off of his lifespan. 

He distracts himself by plucking a grape from the vine on the plate between them, bringing it up to his mouth as the room fills with the noise of the camera clicking rapidly. Johnny watches his every move, gaze easily finding its way to settle on Jaehyun’s lips. There’s a glint in those brown eyes that has Jaehyun’s pulse racing, heart thundering in his chest so hard he can almost see the way it jumps beneath his skin. His entire body is so tense it feels like he’s going to snap. 

It nearly does when Johnny suddenly reaches forward, grabbing an apple to roll between those long fingers of his. His arm brushes against Jaehyun’s as he does so, the brief touch leaving the hairs on Jaehyun’s arm standing on end. The flash of the camera lights up the room. Jaehyun takes the entire grapevine in his hand, holding it between his and Johnny’s faces in an attempt to ground himself. A smug look crosses the other man’s face.

“No, thank you.” Johnny’s eyes glitter with something that has Jaehyun feeling wary. “Unless you want to feed me, that is.”

Jaehyun drops the grapes back onto the plate like they burnt him, crossing his arms over his chest instead. 

When he’s ushered away from the set for Johnny’s next solo shoot he goes willingly, thankful for the chance to get his breathing under control. He’s about to head down to the lobby to grab himself an iced coffee from the vending machines when he realises he left his phone on the dresser of the room where they’ve been shooting. Groaning to himself, he weighs up his options. Is he that desperate for coffee? A glance at the clock to see how many hours of work they have left tells him yes, he needs caffeine if he’s going to survive the rest of the day. 

Johnny is leant up against the wall when Jaehyun enters, careful not to disturb anyone. He’s not completely successful as the other model spots him instantly, meets his eyes over the photographer’s shoulder. A smirk plays over his slightly parted lips as his face is lit up by the lights of the camera once again. 

Jaehyun finds himself pinned to the spot with the heat of that lidded gaze, unable to stop his own eyes from wandering down the long lines of Johnny’s body. The way he’s posing has his shorts riding up, exposing the expanse of his thick thighs to the room. Jaehyun can’t hide the way he stares, instinctively darting his tongue out to wet his lips where they’ve gone curiously dry. Victory rushes through his veins when Johnny’s chest twitches, the other man’s breath visibly hitching, Jaehyun having had some sort of effect on him. Jaehyun raises an eyebrow at him, making sure to hold Johnny’s gaze as he turns away. 

Doyoung, the traitor that he is, watches them from the doorway, clearly revelling in everything that’s going on. Jaehyun isn’t sure what’s more satisfying - getting one up on Johnny for once, or the way Doyoung shrieks when Jaehyun pinches his nose on his way past.

/// 

The elevator shudders a little as Jaehyun steps into it, sagging against the wall as soon as the doors slide shut. Tomorrow is finally, _finally_ , the last day of this accursed shoot. All he has left to survive is the short interview the editors want to put on youtube and then he’s _free_. Free from the ordeal of constantly embarrassing himself in front of everyone, but especially from Johnny and his incessant flirting.

The photographer had invited them all for dinner that night but Jaehyun had declined immediately, feigning a headache just to save himself from another few hours of humiliation. Doyoung had squinted at him, clearly seeing through his ruse, but thankfully hadn’t called him out for it. Jaehyun is beyond grateful, doesn’t think he could have handled the embarrassment again. 

The elevator pauses at the next floor, the one with the hotel’s gym. 

Jaehyun straightens up instantly, not wanting whoever’s entering to judge him for the way he’s practically seconds away from being sprawled on the floor. Fate clearly has something out for him because of _course_ it’s Johnny that enters, baggy work out vest stuck to his chest with sweat. Jaehyun tries to avoid staring but he can’t help himself, especially when he knows what’s hiding underneath the material of that shirt. The other man gives him a cursory glance as he joins Jaehyun in the elevator, then does a double take when he sees who he’s with.

“Oh- Hey,” He says, voice breaking the quiet of the elevator. “Are you feeling any better?”

Jaehyun feels vaguely cornered - the doors shutting automatically behind Johnny and closing them in doing nothing to dissipate said feeling. He forces himself to nod.

“Y-Yeah, thanks! I managed to take a nap, I feel more human again now.” He laughs awkwardly. He then pauses in confusion, realising how late in the evening it is. Surely the dinner he’d escaped should be still going on, yet Johnny is here and clearly fresh from a workout. “Did you go for that meal with the photographer and everyone?”

“No,” Johnny replies, pressing the button for the fifth floor. “I cancelled on them. I think Taeyong and your manager - Dongyoung, was it? - went out for something to drink though.”

Doyoung voluntarily socialising? And with Johnny’s cute as hell manager? Jaehyun gleefully takes note of this, can’t wait to bring it up next time Doyoung tries to attack him over _his_ choices in life. 

“It’s Doyoung,” He corrects automatically, before the rest of Johnny’s words sink in. “Wait, you cancelled? Why?” 

Johnny fixes him with an amused look. “You really think I’d want to spend an evening watching them flirt when I don’t even get to look at you while it’s going on?”

Jaehyun doesn’t even try to fight the blush that immediately rises to his cheeks: at this rate he’d have better chances of stopping the tide from coming in. Sure, he knows he’s attractive, wouldn’t be in this profession if he wasn’t. He also knows that _Johnny_ finds him attractive, obvious from all the flirtatious teasing he’s been directing at him for days now, but somehow hearing him admit it like that has his stomach doing somersaults. 

The soft _ding!_ of the elevator grabs their attention as they arrive at Johnny’s floor. The other man moves to exit when the doors open but then pauses, turning to look back at Jaehyun.

“Have you eaten?” 

Jaehyun shakes his head in reply. 

“Do you… Do you wanna grab something together?” It’s strange to see Johnny like this, almost shy in the way he’s looking at him. “There’s a nice barbecue place nearby, if you’re into that.”

Jaehyun considers this. 

He’d originally been planning to just stay in his room that night, bundled up in the sheets so he could watch cartoons and eat the cup ramen he found languishing at the bottom of his bag. But barbecue _does_ sound tempting and, if he’s being completely honest with himself here, so does getting to stare at Johnny some more without the stifling presence of a camera. 

“Sure. Sounds good to me.”

Johnny grins at him at that, expression worlds away from the seductive smiles and teasing smirks that Jaehyun’s been on the receiving end of these past few days. It’s no less breathtaking though. 

“Great,” He replies, hand out to stop the elevator doors from closing on him again. “I need to shower and all that, I’ll meet you downstairs in like 30 minutes?” 

Jaehyun nods in reply, watching Johnny (specifically his ass, beautifully highlighted by his workout pants) exit the elevator finally. 

Back in his own room he makes the decision to switch his hoodie and sweats combo for a fitted turtleneck and pair of jeans. He spends some time fussing with his hair, oddly concerned with the way it looks soft and wavy in comparison to the meticulously styled looks Johnny’s seen him in all week. 

He makes it to the lobby just as 30 minutes exactly have passed. Johnny is already waiting for him, dressed in a white sweatshirt and jeans that are so tight Jaehyun wonders how he made it downstairs without splitting a seam. He looks up from his phone as Jaehyun approaches and - _fuck_ \- now Jaehyun is closer he can see that the other man is literally fresh out the shower, wet hair swept back and drawing his attention straight to those perfect cheekbones. 

Jaehyun isn’t sure what’s worse - oiled up Johnny from the shoot that day, glistening-with-sweat gym Johnny from the elevator, or fresh out of the shower Johnny who’s stood in front of him right now, a water droplet slowly making its way down his neck. All three iterations of the other man were clearly put on this planet to make Jaehyun suffer, there’s no other explanation for it. He must’ve been one hell of a dick in his past lives to deserve this torment. 

“You good?” Johnny’s voice, ever amused, interrupts his thoughts. 

“Y-Yeah.” Jaehyun manages to force out, tearing his eyes away from the thickness of the other man’s thighs. “Lead the way.”

/// 

Doyoung is going to kill him tomorrow, but Jaehyun can’t really bring himself to care with the way Johnny’s lips are making their way up his neck.

Barbecue _had_ been a good idea, evident by the way they’d spent hours squeezed into their tiny booth, thighs pressed together under the table. Jaehyun had eaten until he was convinced he’d burst, the food the best he’d had in weeks, maybe even months. Johnny had laughed, encouraging this by continuously adding more food onto the younger man’s plate. 

(“You need to keep those cheeks nice and round.” He’d joked.

“Which pair?” Jaehyun had winked at him, proud of himself when the older man laughed so hard the couple at the table next to theirs shot them a dirty look.) 

Normal, everyday Johnny was a lot of fun to be around, he’d discovered, his humour extending to sarcastic quips and witty puns that had Jaehyun laughing into food. He had also been right - it was nice getting to stare at the other man in peace, being able to study the strong slope of his nose and the curve of his lips without the overbearing presence of a photography and style team. His eyes were possibly the prettiest he’d ever seen: Jaehyun wasn’t sure if it was completely the heat from the restaurant that was to blame for the way his clothes were sticking to his skin. 

They’d eventually made their way into a nearby bar, splitting bottles of soju until Jaehyun’s cheeks almost glowed in the dim lighting. 

Johnny had kept his head close to his all night, voice switching to a low rumble the more they drank, the sound going straight to Jaehyun’s dick and making his head spin. Jaehyun found himself becoming increasingly more distracted by the other man’s mouth, particularly when he fished a cherry out of the cocktail Jaehyun had picked out for them (as a joke) and sucked it between his lips. He can’t quite recall how long they’d stayed there - long enough for Johnny’s hand to have made itself quite at home on Jaehyun’s upper thigh - but at some point something had clearly snapped, triggering their hurrying back to the hotel. 

The atmosphere as they stepped into the elevator had been so charged Jaehyun could almost feel the hair on the back of his neck standing on end. The doors barely had time to close before they were lunging for one another, Johnny pinning him to the wall as he crashed their lips together. Jaehyun had immediately kissed him back like he was drowning, wrapping a leg around the other man’s waist so they could press their bodies flush together. 

His hair was soft and silky beneath Jaehyun’s hands as he tugged at it, pulling his head back so he could deepen the kiss as far as they could handle. Johnny had eagerly led them to his room on the fifth floor, barely separating from Jaehyun long enough to get his keycard through the door. 

And that was how Jaehyun found himself pressed against the wall of Johnny’s hotel room, hands pinned above his head as Johnny sucks a mark into his neck. 

Jaehyun can already hear Doyoung yelling at him over the imperfection but quickly chases the thought out of his mind - arousal and his friend are two things he _never_ wants to mix. He’s thankfully distracted by Johnny pulling away from his neck, teeth scraping a little against the sensitive skin as he moves to capture Jaehyun’s lips in another passionate kiss. Jaehyun is happy to reciprocate, moaning when the other man moves his hand to thumb at Jaehyun’s hip. 

Johnny is the first one to pull away: Jaehyun whines at the loss, even though his lungs are screaming for air. 

“You good?” The older man pants, reaching up with one hand to trace a finger over Jaehyun’s bottom lip. 

“Mmm,” Jaehyun hums, distracted by how amazing Johnny’s lips look when they’re kiss-swollen. “I’d be even better if you kissed me again.”

Johnny laughs in reply, leaning in to quickly press his lips to Jaehyun’s once more. “Would it be better if we were a bit more comfortable?” He murmurs, voice sending shivers down Jaehyun’s spine. He eagerly nods in reply. 

Johnny’s bed is soft against Jaehyun’s back as he’s pressed down against the mattress, the anticipation singing in his veins probably contributing to the blissed out feeling that’s quickly washing over him. He immediately reaches out to wrap his arms around the older man’s neck, tugging him down so they can kiss again. 

Johnny obliges, positioning himself so the younger man’s body is covered with his own. His hands move to Jaehyun’s waist, fingers tracing over the waistband of his jeans before slipping under his turtleneck to brush over the muscles of his stomach. Jaehyun practically purrs, letting one hand slip down to squeeze at Johnny’s ass like he’s been daydreaming about doing for days, relishes in the surprised moan the other man lets out in response. 

Jaehyun is suddenly aware that he’s _painfully_ hard, the material of his jeans feeling like they’re about to cut off the blood supply to his dick. Johnny shifts, his crotch brushing against Jaehyun’s thigh, making him realise the other man is also suffering. Jaehyun pushes at his shoulder to get his attention, forcing his eyes to focus on Johnny’s face when he pulls away to look at him questioningly.

“You’re wearing too many clothes.” He blurts out, a desperate plea as he scrabbles at the material of Johnny’s clothing despite the other man’s laughter. 

He’s immediately rewarded by Johnny shifting back into a sitting position, quickly pulling his sweatshirt over his head in one fluid motion. Jaehyun eagerly sits up so he can immediately run his hands over his chest, like he’d been dying to do since their couple shots earlier that day. 

“You’re so fucking hot,” He whispers, trailing his fingers down Johnny’s abdomen, relishing in the feeling of hard muscle underneath his fingertips. He can see the way Johnny is biting at his bottom lip in an attempt to hold back a laugh but he doesn’t care, he’s in heaven right now, the tan hue of the other man’s skin making his mouth water. 

Johnny eventually disturbs his task as he places a hand over his, leaning down to kiss him again. It’s softer this time.

“How far do you want to take this?” His voice is tentative, usual bravado replaced by something a bit more tender.

“I want you to fuck me, if I’m being honest.” Jaehyun declares without thought, confident in his decision. If he _is_ being honest, he’s wanted Johnny to take him ever since he first laid eyes on him. “I- I don’t have anything for it though.”

Johnny smiles at him, cheeks flushed red for the first time since he and Jaehyun met. It’s a cute look on him, especially coupled with the soft waves of his hair, Jaehyun notes.

“I have.” Johnny murmurs, reaching down into a bag leant against the nightstand and retrieving lube and a condom. Jaehyun utters a silent prayer of thanks that Johnny apparently gets laid enough to always have supplies on hand. He takes them from him, tossing him onto the bed before turning his attention back to the task at hand.

“You’re _still_ wearing too many clothes.” He whines, the sound taking a bratty edge, but he’s well past the point of caring now. 

His hands wander to Johnny’s thighs, the denim of his jeans almost offensive to him when he knows what’s hidden away beneath it. He’s spent enough time recently stealing glances at the thick muscle of Johnny’s thighs, and now he’s excited that he’s able to do more than just look.

Johnny smirks at him, lightly swatting his hands away. 

“Patience.” 

He replaces Jaehyun’s hands with his own, teasingly dragging his fingers over his zipper, knowing he has Jaehyun’s full attention. And he does - the younger man watching eagerly as he unzips and discards his jeans. 

Johnny lets Jaehyun run his hands over the skin for a few brief moments, eyes fluttering shut with a breathy moan when he leans down to suck a mark onto the soft flesh just below the hem of his boxers. When Jaehyun pulls away, clearly satisfied at his work by the way he’s preening, Johnny sheds his boxers too. 

Jaehyun lets out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding. 

It’s unfair really how every part of Johnny is more attractive than the last - his dick clearly being the crown jewel in all of this. Jaehyun is no stranger to nice dicks, has seen quite a few in his time (his own included), but Johnny outstrips them all, would take the gold medal if it was a competition. It’s _big_ , curving up towards Johnny’s abdomen, the head flushed red and already leaking. Jaehyun licks his lips instinctively. 

He reaches out to take Johnny’s dick in his hand, keeping his touch feather light as he runs his fingers up and down his length. The sharp gasp that Johnny lets out goes straight to his head, making him dizzy. He’s quiet for a few moments, letting his fingers wander before he leans down to suck the tip into his mouth briefly, just enough to hear Johnny moan again. He pulls away, licking the precome off of his fingers before speaking. 

“Johnny.” He exhales. “If you don’t fuck me right now I don’t know if I’ll survive.”

Jaehyun expects Johnny to laugh at him but instead the other man’s eyes darken with something akin to lust. 

At some point soon after that Jaehyun quickly loses his own shirt, closely followed by his jeans and his boxers. Before he knows it he’s laid on his back, Johnny peppering kisses up and down his chest, stopping every now and then to mouth at one of his nipples to hear the way Jaehyun whines. He has one hand on Jaehyun’s dick, working his fingers up and down his length with a touch so delicate that it has Jaehyun’s vision blurring. The younger man moans, trying to rut down into his hand to get more relief, but the grip Johnny has on his hip has him anchored to the mattress. 

“P-Please.” He begs, tears already forming in his eyes. He cries out again as Johnny twists his wrist slightly, fingers rubbing slow, agonising circles into a sensitive spot just under the head of his dick. 

“Please, what?” The other man smirks at him, dropping a kiss onto his collarbone. “Use your words, Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun whines again, he should’ve known that the other man had the capacity to be this _evil_ to him. “I need more- I- need _you _.” He nearly cries.__

__Thankfully, Johnny takes pity on him. He squeezes his hip briefly, thumbing at the skin before he pulls both his hands away. “Get yourself ready then.”_ _

__Jaehyun pauses, half to catch his breath and half so he can weigh up his options. Rolling onto his front, he lifts himself up so he’s on his hands and knees, exposing himself. He knows that Johnny is staring at him, gaze so heavy it almost feels tangible on his back. He can feel the heat of his own cheeks, knows that his ears are probably bright red by now but he forces himself to stay still._ _

__The bed shifts as the older man moves to kneel behind him, pausing to first to drag a pillow down for Jaehyun to rest his head on. Jaehyun’s pulse thrums in his ears, the steady beat of it almost drowning out the sound of the bottle of lube being opened. He tenses instinctively as he feels Johnny move a hand to cup his ass, cold finger gently circling over his entrance._ _

__Johnny’s hand is sure and steady as he slides the first finger into Jaehyun’s entrance. The younger man lets out a breathy sigh, slowly relaxing as Johnny begins to pump his finger in and out of him, body quickly acclimatising to the intrusion. After a few moments he finds himself frowning at the slow pace Johnny has set, arousal simmering under his skin with no hope of release in a way that leaves him frustrated._ _

__“You can go faster, I’m not going to break you know.” He hisses._ _

__Johnny hums in reply, leaning down to tongue at where his finger is disappearing into Jaehyun’s entrance. Jaehyun keens, the unexpected sensation making his legs shake. He whimpers as Johnny gently rubs his free hand over the soft tenderness of his inner thighs, the slight roughness of his fingertips making the sensitive skin sing. While Jaehyun is distracted with this he adds a second finger, scissoring them together to loosen the muscles pressing around them. Jaehyun finds himself rocking back into the motion, trying to match Johnny’s pace to speed the process up._ _

__By the time Johnny adds a third finger Jaehyun feels weightless, only grounded to the planet by the way Johnny is rubbing against his prostate. He feels - and probably looks - wrecked, hair curling where it’s plastered to his forehead with sweat. The pillow beneath his face is wet with drool, it’s slightly uncomfortable but he really can’t bring himself to care about it, not with the way Johnny is crooking his fingers insistently inside him._ _

__After what feels like a lifetime Johnny pulls his fingers free, wiping them onto the bed sheets as he reaches for the condom._ _

__“You okay?” He asks him, voice soft._ _

__Jaehyun sniffs and nods, finding himself incapable of speaking. He turns his head so he can watch as Johnny slicks his own dick with lube, pulling the condom on with what looks like practiced ease._ _

__Johnny shifts so Jaehyun’s back is blanketed by his body, careful to not put too much of his weight onto Jaehyun’s already shaking limbs. The movement means Johnny’s dick is lined up with Jaehyun’s entrance, the younger man holding his breath when he feels it pressed against the ring of muscle. Johnny reaches over, placing one hand over Jaehyun’s where it’s curling into the sheets. He laces their fingers together, squeezing briefly as he pushes in._ _

__The moan that Jaehyun lets out is muffled by the pillow, cut off by a hiccup._ _

__Johnny had felt big in his hand but he feels twice as big now he’s pressing into Jaehyun, the stretch burning in just the right way. Johnny stops when he bottoms out, pelvis pressed flush against Jaehyun’s ass. The feeling is indescribable - Jaehyun’s never felt this full before in his life, and he’s not sure anyone else could ever measure up to this. He drops his head back down onto the pillow, breathing slow and deep as he accustoms to the feeling. Johnny gently trails kisses down his spine as he waits._ _

__“Take your time.” He murmurs, the low pitch of his voice making Jaehyun’s neglected dick twitch against the sheets._ _

__Jaehyun mumbles something that even he can’t make out, distracting himself by playing with Johnny’s pinky finger. Johnny’s other hand finds its way to his hip, thumb resting in the dip of the dimple on Jaehyun’s lower back._ _

__He’s not sure how much time passes before he’s suddenly seized with the need to feel Johnny moving inside him. He squeezes at the other man’s hand, biting back a smile when he feels the way he startles, clearly having zoned out._ _

__“Fuck me.” He whispers, pushing back with his hips just in case Johnny suddenly went deaf. The hand on his hip tightens, Johnny’s nails digging into his skin and sending excitement sparking through his veins._ _

__Johnny starts off torturously slow, dragging his dick out of Jaehyun at a pace that has his hips stuttering, trying to grind back for more. He’s rewarded with a sharp slap to his ass, the sudden burst of pain making his toes curl when it’s soothed by Johnny pushing back into him. He moans in response as Johnny’s fingers trace over the reddened skin he left behind, mollifying the sting. Johnny then rolls his hips forward a few more times, experimenting, trying to see what gets the best reaction out of the man writhing beneath him. Jaehyun tries his best to grumble in annoyance, wanting him to get on with it, but the way Johnny’s dick catches on his rim every time leaves him unable to form coherent sentences._ _

__The speed Johnny sets once he finds his rhythm has Jaehyun’s head spinning, each thrust forcing a weak hiccuping sound out of him. He glances back over his shoulder, breath hitching almost instantly when he sees how lovely Johnny looks above him._ _

__The older man’s brows are furrowed, mouth hanging slightly open, a soft groan leaving his lips each time he thrusts into Jaehyun. His entire body is tensed, the toned muscles of his arms standing out due to his tight grip. Jaehyun almost wishes he could take a picture for later - he’s sure that, plastered on the front cover of a magazine, it would outsell any of the shots taken from their photoshoot, or any photoshoot since the invention of cameras to be honest._ _

__He’s brought out of his thoughts by Johnny reangling his hips, snapping up sharply in a way that almost sends him crashing facedown into the mattress. He whimpers out a string of swear words when Johnny repeats the action, dick rubbing incessantly at his prostate. His own neglected dick drags against the sheets, occasionally catching against the material, drawing a distressed whine out of his lungs._ _

__Johnny uses the hand on his hip as leverage so he can drag him back in tandem with the movement of his hips, punching the air out of his lungs each time. Jaehyun’s vision blurs with tears, pleasure building until he almost can’t handle it. He arches his back until his muscles scream at him, trying his best to take Johnny even deeper, desperate noises leaving his mouth in a garbled rush._ _

__“Johnny-” He forces out, pitch of his voice sounding foreign to his own ears. “I- Johnny- _Please_.”_ _

__He nearly sobs with relief when Johnny reaches down, quickly taking his dick into his hand and stroking him in time with the movement of his hips. Jaehyun’s cry of relief rings out around them in the room - he almost thinks he hears someone banging on the wall, but the only thing that matters to him right now is how good he feels, how his vision is quickly turning white around the edges as his arousal builds._ _

__Johnny hunches over, pressing his forehead to the spot between Jaehyun’s shoulder blades as he jerks his hips forward once more, fingers twisting over Jaehyun’s dick with an expert flick of his wrist. Something deep inside Jaehyun snaps, and with a breathy gasp he’s coming over Johnny’s fingers, limbs trembling with the force of it. It feels endless and too quick all at once, his mind scrambling to try and regain any semblance of a grip on reality while his hips stutter into Johnny’s fingers._ _

__Johnny’s hips still, his hand gently working him through his orgasm until his cock twitches from overstimulation. He presses a kiss to Jaehyun’s shoulder, hand tightening its grip where their fingers are still intertwined as he fucks into Jaehyun with fast, irregular movements. Jaehyun lets him, clenching tight around Johnny’s dick after a particularly hard thrust. The resulting gasp makes him do it again, over and over until Johnny’s grinding into him, hips stuttering as he finds his own release._ _

__The room falls into a near silence, their heavy breathing being the only thing disturbing the peace._ _

__Johnny lowers himself gently until he’s flush to Jaehyun’s back, still mindful of his weight, resting his head on the pillow next to Jaehyun. It’s - there’s no other word for it, really - intimate, Jaehyun notes as the other man’s breath fans out over his shoulder. His back is borderline feverish, slick with sweat from having Johnny pressed against it for so long, but it’s almost soothing, heat seeping into his sore muscles._ _

__Moments pass, then Johnny is lifting himself back up. Jaehyun hisses quietly when he pulls out of him, body far too oversensitive by this point. He remains face down for a moment, still trying to catch his breath, before rolling over to meet the soft gaze of the other man._ _

__“Hi.” Johnny smiles down at him._ _

__“H-Hi.” Jaehyun manages to reply, suddenly feeling weirdly shy._ _

__There’s a few beats of silence while the pair of them simply stare into each other’s eyes, before Johnny leans down to press a gentle kiss to the corner of Jaehyun’s mouth. Somehow it’s that that triggers blush to rise to Jaehyun’s face, skin blossoming pink as Johnny trails his fingers down his cheek. He tilts Jaehyun’s chin up just a fraction, kissing him lazily before he pulls away to sit up._ _

__Johnny tugs the condom off, tying it and tossing it somewhere in the direction of the waste bin. Bone tired, Jaehyun watches him climb off the bed, appreciating the view of his ass as he disappears into the little ensuite bathroom attached to the room. He must doze off for a second because he’s suddenly startled awake by the feeling of something wet on his crotch. He opens his eyes to see Johnny gently wiping him down with a towel, careful to not further agitate his sensitive skin._ _

__“You take care of all your hook-ups like this?” He mumbles, the words an effort to get out._ _

__“Only the pretty ones.” Johnny winks at him._ _

__Jaehyun knows that’s probably a lie - Johnny seems the type of guy to look after any of his partners in that post-coital daze, but he preens at the compliment anyway._ _

__His eyes slip shut again as Johnny maneuvers the pair of them under the covers, the pillow Jaehyun had spent a good portion of his time pressed facedown into tossed off the bed somewhere. He feels Johnny settle down beside him and instinctively burrows against him in search of warmth. Johnny chuckles, combing his fingers through his hair briefly before wrapping his arm around Jaehyun’s shoulders._ _

__“Goodnight.” He murmurs, voice close to Jaehyun’s ear. “Sleep well.”_ _

__Jaehyun manages a tired mumble in reply._ _

____

/// 

Doyoung does yell at him the next day when he sees the dark purple marks on Jaehyun’s neck. When realisation dawns upon him, Johnny also gets snapped at - it’s funny to see the way the taller man recoils, ducking down behind Jaehyun as if that will save him.

Jaehyun doesn’t let Doyoung get far because, later, the neck of his friend’s sweater rolls down to expose a similar mark just below his ear. Jaehyun is friends with one of Doyoung’s old fuck buddies, and thus knows that that’s apparently the spot that drives him crazy. 

Besides, nothing could hide the way that Doyoung’s ears turn red when Taeyong arrives on set later that morning, dressed in one of Doyoung’s old college hoodies.

/// 

W Korea sends him a complimentary copy of the magazine.

Jaehyun immediately bypasses the other articles to get to his and Johnny’s, thumbs through the glossy pages slowly as he gazes at their photos. Their individual shots look good, but their couple shots are something else. The photographer was right, they did compliment each other perfectly. They still do now, really. 

“How do we look?” Jaehyun turns to where Johnny is sprawled across his bed, laptop open as some city pop song plays quietly in the background. 

His favourite sweater is tossed on the back of Jaehyun’s desk chair, his shoes are tossed onto the pile next to Jaehyun’s front door, and he has his own toothbrush that sits next to Jaehyun’s in the cup by the bathroom sink. The thought of it all makes Jaehyun’s heart feel a little funny. He crosses the room to join Johnny, tucking himself into the space under Johnny’s arm that almost feels like it was made just to fit him. 

“Hot.”

Johnny snorts, leaning down to kiss him. “Of course we do.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! kudos, comments and bookmarks would be very appreciated if you liked it.
> 
> find me on twitter at [@suhnbeams](https://twitter.com/suhnbeams) where i spend all my time yelling about writing and nct (mostly johnjae). thanks again! ❤


End file.
